


Wishing I was 23

by elkebabe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkebabe/pseuds/elkebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ofcourse she had to be late when they are having a test, Emma Swan frowned while stumbling out of bed, almost falling on the floor. She was so screwed. Mr. Evans is probably so angry since she was already late 3 times and it is only the beginning of the school year.Whatever, Emma sighed, running to Storybrooke High as fast as she could. She walked across the hall to the room 108, knocked and entered. But Mr. Evans wasn't there. Instead she was greeted by the pair of unfamiliar brown eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's got me wishing I was 23

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for mistakes.  
> Some stuff are based on a song 'Wishing I Was 23' by R5 :)

Ofcourse she had to be late when they are having a test, Emma Swan frowned while stumbling out of bed, almost falling on the floor. She was so screwed. Mr. Evans is probably so angry since she was already late 3 times and it is only the beginning of the school year.Whatever, Emma sighed, running to Storybrooke High as fast as she could. She walked across the hall to the room 108, knocked and entered. But Mr. Evans wasn't there. Instead she was greeted by the pair of unfamiliar brown eyes staring sharply, and oh, one of the perfectly shaped eyebrows  just quirked up. That's when Emma realised this was going to be much worse than Mr. Evans class. The female professor that had a regal posture now spoke in a low voice: »Do I have the honour to be acquainted with the reason of your  15 minute absence, Miss..?« Emma gulped. »Swan. Emma Swan.« The teacher  smirked at the anxious student. Emma wasn't able to say anything at this point. Her smoking hot new teacher just  smirked at her.  She looked to the table to see beautifully handwritten »Ms. Regina Mills« on it. She quickly sat down at the back of the classroom, where her safe zone was. But despite the safe zone Emma didn't feel so quite safe anymore. She spent the rest of the class staring at Ms. Mills, wondering how silky those puffy hair of hers must be, and how her olive tanned skin must be nothing but soft at touch. Her mind began to wonder when she realised that she can't do that.  Stop it Swan! Emma cursed to herself. She was too busy pretending to be doing some exercises in her notebook that she didn't realise how the  teacher was now staring _at her_.

 

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

 

Emma was just about to run out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang but she was stopped by the sharp voice telling the students they must hand in the assignments. Shit, goddamit, shit!!! Emma panicked standing paralyzed at her desk not knowing what the hell she was going to do. »Miss Swan!« Dammit there it was, Emma frowned. »Uh, yeah Ms. Mills?« the nervs kicked in. »Will you be so kind to hand me your assignment?« Emma remained silent. »Miss  Swan, is everything allright?« Regina began annoyed. »I didn't do it.« Emma exhaled. »Oh. I thought you didn't.  And what was keeping you so distracted?« Regina spoke in a low tone again. Emma was about to say something only to realise she couldn't and just stuttered »Uh nevermind, I have to go, excuse me Ms.« she began running out of that damn classroom where her head just couldn't stop spinning. She was walking fast as she bumped into Ruby. »Dayum girl, what's the hurry?« Ruby chuckled. Emma had no more space in her head for making up stories so she sighed »Regina Mills.« »Oh. That.« was all that Ruby said laughing. Emma gave her an angry gaze »Shut up..« Emma couldn't help but smile at the thought of her professor.

 

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

 

»So who is she? Why did Mr. Evans quit his job?« Emma attacked Ruby with questions. Ruby always knew everything. She is a complete gossip girl. »Well, I've heard he is moving to Australia with his family cause he got a better job there, and the she you're talking about is Professor Regina Mills, hella rich, my sources told me she is 23 years old, turning 24 in about 4 months. Other than that I think she digs chicks and I think you have a huge crush on her!« Emma just stared. »You can't be serious. I don't like her, she's a meanie. Well a hot meanie but whatever. And she definitely does not 'dig chicks' I bet she has a boyfriend.« Ruby's eyes just darkened a bit when she spoke »Hm. Kay. So you wouldn't mind we _actually_ bet?« »What?« Emma's eyes widened. »You heard me Em, I bet you she doesn 't have a boyfriend and that she's 100% lesbian.« she grinned. Emma was on it »Okay I bet she does have a boyfriend and she is 100% straight, but how are we gonna prove what's right?« Emma said. »Well, leave that to me.« Ruby spoke, wicked smile appearing on her lips.

 


	2. Going insane thinking about what to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so another chapter uploaded in the same day. Hope you enjoy! :)

Ruby was planning on getting Ms. Mills attention concentrated on Emma Swan only.  The way Emma walked, talked, every move she made, the teacher had to be aware of it. She started with Emma being late a lot. Everyone loves a little rebellious behavior, and Emma was only helping her with her contradictory behavior. It was a sunny Wednesday and Emma was late because for some odd reason her backpack had yogurt all over it, so she had to clean it up. And she forgot she had Ms. Mills for the first class again. It was getting so ridiculously stupid, she seemed to be late for her first lessons all the time. Strange things began to happen with her stuff, she even thought some supernatural power was messing with her life. Little did she know, it was Ruby.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina Mills was getting really annoyed by a certain blonde student. The disobedient Emma Swan. Not only she was late for every single of her classes, but she was so defiant, she always got some absurd reason for being detained. Regina however loved how Ms Swan acted. It was kind of... Hot. Not that Professor Mills expresses any interest to her student, ofcourse not, that would be outrageous. But deep down she knew there was something going on in her heart. Was she really thinking about Emma Swan during her lessons? Apparently she kind of was.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma just thought she wasn't going to be late for school this time, when she found smudged jelly beans in her shoes. How the hell did they get there? She didn't even eat jelly beans yesterday. Things were getting weirder and weirder. Anyway since those were the only decent shoes of hers she had to clean them up despite everything.

She stepped into the classroom 108, 20 minutes late, when Regina decided this needs to stop. »Miss Swan!« her voice filled with anger and sharpness. »Well someone's cranky...« Emma mumbled to herself. »What was that?« Regina Mills now stood up from her desk. »Uh nothing Ms.« »Then why are you late _again_?« I'm late cause y'know I had to help my mom to deliver a baby. « Emma said sarcastically. _Really Swan, that's all you can come up with, your fluent sarcasm won't impress her..._ Emma thought to herself. »Sit down Miss Swan, you are coming to my office after the lesson.« Regina now calmly stated with a grin.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina opened the door to her office waving Emma to step inside. »Take a seat.« she said, her voice relaxed as if she weren't angry. It seemed to have a scary effect on Emma, she learned that by now. Emma gulped. She was quiet so Regina spoke again. »I see you have the tendency to enter my classes late every single time.« Emma couldn't do much but nod when those chocolate brown eyes were staring fiercly at her. »Now _why_ is that?« she spoke so softly it scared the crap out of Emma. »Take your time, ofcourse.« Regina said mocking. She stood and walked over to the office window as she was patiently waiting for Miss Swan to make a decent answer.

But it never came. Instead Emma joined her by the window, staring at the sky, and the beautiful weather this spring brought. She expected Professor Regina _Cranky_ Mills to say something to mock her but she didn't. Emma couldn't help but to gaze to the teacher for a little while, when she caught the brunette staring at her. With real fierce look. A freaking passionate kind of look. Emma's heart almost jumped in her chest when she realised that Regina Mills wasn't going to look away any time soon. Maybe she was just imagining it but she could swear Regina moved really closer. It was this action the Professor made that almost set Emma on fire. Now or never she thought as she brushed her lips keenly against Regina's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out how the kiss went in the next chapter x  
> Leave some comments, it is lovely to read them!


	3. I know she's graduated and I'm not quite educated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my native language x

Regina's eyes shot wide open. To hell with 'right', she closed them tight, and give in to the tender kiss. Emma slided her tongue against the brunettes expecting lips, seeking an entrance. It took a mere second, their tongues began to duel in a passionate caress.  A slight groan escaped  down the teacher's throat as Emma pressed their bodies as close as possible. It took a few minutes for both of them to realise what they were doing, as they pulled away, both breathless, with puffy lips. Emma sighed something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' and ran out of the Professor's office.

The door shut closed, Regina still in trance blinked several times and pinched herself, not being able to believe her irritating student and herself just shared a kiss. It felt _good_.  _No focus Regina!_ It shouldn't feel good. She shouldn't feel _anything_. She should be furious! Maybe it was the way she still felt Emma's lips as if they were still upon her own, maybe it was the sunny day or just the lack of caffeine, but she will let this slip away. She won't tell anyone. She won't talk to Emma anymore. She needs to end what Emma started. Or both started. She didn't know exactly how it happened but it needs to stop. _Now_.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma remained silent the whole 3rd and 4th period, which made Ruby wonder what the hell was going on with her classmate? They became quite good friends now and Ruby wanted to know all about her feelings towards Ms Mills. So Emma was getting ready to escape Ruby, who was waiting for her like a wolf hunting on his prey. »So Em, come here! Lets talk about Ms Hawtie and our little bet!« Ruby said grinning. Emma sighed defenselessly. »What's wrong girl? You seem ...  different.« I kissed her.« Emma exhaled. Ruby's jaw dropped open. »Oh my god!! You _kissed_ her??« »As in _freakingsmashingyourlipstogether_ kissed her???« Emma just started at Ruby. »Yeah...« »Okay I win! That's it! But oh my, I didn't really think my plan would work!!« said Ruby excited. »What _plan_ Rubes?«

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

So Emma was in trouble. Ms Mills is probably going to kill her. Ruby practically forced Emma into this shit. She couldn't believe it! Her friend hooked her up with her _Professor!_ But Emma knew Ruby succeeded because Emma's heart was already in this and she couldn't forget that kiss for a second no matter how much she tried. Those perfect red lips and that sexy lip scar she just discovered on Regina's upper lip, oh god, Emma's stomach was doing flips just thinking about it. It was Friday and she had Ms Mills for her last period. Classes were so boring and went by so slowly. The bell rang, waking Emma from her thoughts. This was it. Ms Mills class starting in five minutes.  _Focus Emma! You can do this!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you guys like it? :)  
> Comment down below, I love reading reviews. xx


	4. I've got her wishing she was 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but i'm probably uploading chapter 5 today too so yeah :)

Regina was gathering her things, getting ready to teach the next class. Class Emma Swan attends. Feeling nervous was an understatement of the century. She was freaking out. How is she going to face her student?  Meanwhile Emma hurried to the classroom 108, taking the seat in the back next to Ruby. »Hey Em, feeling tense?« ofcourse Ruby had to rub it in her face. But Emma knew she didn't do it in a mean kind of way so she let her. »Don't be ridiculous Rubes, I'm fine. I'm fantastic in the matter of fact.« Emma gave her a fake smile. »Chill« Ruby said knowing Emma was only pretending »It's going to be allright!« she winked at her blonde friend.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma's heart started beating really fast when she heard the sound of her teachers stilettos. Regina walked regaly as always, only this time not so confident in herself. The brunettes eyes searched the class to see Emma Swan staring right at her, which made her turn on a panic mode. _Why is she staring at me, please stop Emma I cannot focus properly..._ Emma practically forced herself to look Regina right in the eyes through the whole lesson. It was  kind of hard thing to do after that _thingy_ but she loved it cause it scared the shit out of her Professor. Ofcourse Regina would have a payback, but that did not matter at the moment. The bell rang quickly. Ms Mills hurried to close the classrooms door from the inside as soon as every student was out. The sigh of relief escaped her lungs when she locked the door.   _Well, acutally..._ she turned around, and her breath got caught in her lungs. Miss Swan was sitting at her desk.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina cleared her troath »Miss Swan... to what do I owe the pleasure?« Emma smirked as Regina stepped closer to the blonde. »Well I stayed cause I wan't something...« »And what is it that you want?«

» _You._ « came the response which sent shivers down Regina's spine.


	5. I'm gone, you know, age is overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my native language x  
> Enjoy :)

And just like that Emma crashed their lips together, without giving Regina a chance to say something. Regina groaned in approval when Emma slid her hand through her hair. The kiss got heated quite fast, the feeling of pleasure shooting them right at the core. Regina knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't care less when the blondes pink lips were all over her neck. She regained control and pushed Emma to the wall which had quite an effect on the blonde. Regina was now all over Emma. Her tongue licking and marking the blondes neck, her hands cupping her breasts. Emma found Regina's lips again not being able to get enough.  Regina kissed her with such intensity she thought she will faint. It just felt _so good_. Eventually they needed to catch their breath so they pulled away still panting like they just ran a marathon. Regina realised things got out of control _again._ She couldn't let anything more happening between them. »Go home...« she exhaled. Emma gave her a confused look, but she didn't oppose. Regina walked her to the door, hesitating a bit then unlocking it. »Bye!« Emma said sweetly. _What did I get myself into?!_ Regina sighed.

 SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma came home a little later than her parents expected. She said she was studying in the library then grabbed a cup of coffee with Belle. So, that answer was pleasing enough for Mary Margaret and David. Emma went straight to her room and threw herself on the bed daydreaming, wondering what Regina was doing right now. Maybe she was reading a book, or maybe grading some papers or maybe just maybe _thinking about her?_

Meanwhile regina was, _yes_ , thinking about Emma. It was silly she thought but she couldn't help herself much. She tried to distract herself with a book, but it happened to be a romantic one so her mind went straight to her student.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They did not see one another the next day cause Regina was quite frankly avoiding Emma and the weekend came along way to soon, leaving the blonde all grumpy.

Mary Margaret noticed how irritated Emma was all the time, and how she was anxiously biting her nails. »Sweetie, is everything allright?« she asked with a caring smile. »Uh? Yeah 'course mom.« was the false response she got every time she tried to talk to her. »Just let her be.« David said, rubbing Mary's shoulder.

So the weekend was passing by slowly, which left Regina cranky too. Why not get a bit distracted, she thought as she decided to call Kathryn to go clubbing. If only she knew she would bump into Emma Swan, walking home from the Granny's Diner. But it was too late for that when drunk Regina fell on the ground, seeing that damn body of Emmas bending over her, worried if Regina got hurt. _She is such a sweetheart..._ Regina thought, passing out the next second.

 


	6. Just hush and let me cuddle you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys omg, I am so sorry I know I haven't updated for so long. But anyway here is a brand new chapter six! Enjoy!

Emma panicked for a second, not really knowing what to do. She took Regina in her arms and carried her to the bench a few meters away.  Regina was now lying in Emma's arms, murmuring something Emma couldn't understand. As Emma was caressing her teachers hair, Regina suddenly moved and slowly lifted her heavy eyelids. Emma gasped. Ms Mills looked so fragile. She saw a tear streaming down her cheek. Her eyes looked puffy and red. Something was not right. »Regina,  hey.« Emma smiled sweetly, still petting the brunette's head. Regina couldn't stop the tears as she buried her head in Emma's lap. »I am tired. I am so tired.« Regina managed to sigh, her voice shaking. Emma didn't want to pressure her, so she just hummed some random melody, holding Regina tight in her arms. When Regina started trembling Emma wrapped her red leather jacket around her. »Maybe we should go to someplace warm, I'm quite sure you'll freeze out here otherwise.« Regina just nodded, feeling too weak to protest.

 SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They ended up driving to 108 Mifflin Street. Emma unbuckled Regina, carrying her to the mansion. _Wow._ The blonde thought. She never pictured her teacher to be living in such a palace. _But I guess it suits her_ , she shrugged. Emma placed Regina on the white couch, looking around now to find a blanket to keep her warm. She found a few in the closet and carefully covered Regina with them. However, the teacher was still shaking a bit, so Emma decided a tea would be a nice choice. When she found the kitchen, she searched the cabinets to find some tea. Apparently Ms Mills loved black tea, cause she found at least four boxes of earl grey. She heated the water and poured it into a mug.

  SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

»Hey, I brought you some tea.« she whispered, careful not to dazzle the older woman. »Thank you dear.« Regina smiled weakly. They sat in silence while Regina was sipping on her drink. It was Regina that broke the silence. »I truly am sorry for my outburst Emma. I also didn't mean to ruin your shirt with my smudged makeup.« They both chuckled at that. Emma wrapped her hands around the brunette. Regina tensed at first but soon gave in and hugged back tightly. »You don't have to apologize for expressing your feelings. But don't think about whatever made you feel so awful anymore. Just hush and let me cuddle you.« Regina knew what the blonde was saying was wrong. But she felt vulnerable, so she let her. She inhaled deeply, letting Emma's scent take over.


	7. I'm going to be your savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is really short but lately I couldn't get myself to write.  
> Love u,   
> x

Regina was awaken by an awful headache. Also something fluffy was tickling her nose to the point she sneezed which was followed by a light chuckle. _Wait, what?_  She opened her eyelids only to find Emma Swan in her bed, her indeed fluffy blonde hair looking a bit messy yet totally flawless Regina thought. »Morning!« Emma greeted with a wide smile. »Hello.« Regina blinked confused, slowly remembering what was going on last night.

 SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

She wen't to a club to get everything off her mind, when she bumped into her ex boyfriend Daniel. It wouldn't be such a big deal at all, but he really chose the wrong timing to mess with her. She really did love him but that was before she found out he's nothing but a cheater. So she drank a couple of tequila shots and smoked a few cigarettes to numb the pain that haunted her. There was the guilt of being involved with her student, Daniels reminder of how she is just like her mother, which led Regina to remember her childhood all over again. _I raised you to be an extraordinary young woman, and you keep dissapointing me every day Regina!_ I won't cry, the brunette thought. _You're pathetic, always crying and feeling sorry for yourself!_ Her mothers voice echoed in her head. Daniels gaze was piercing through her like venom. It was all too much, so she ran. She inhaled the cold air, letting rain fall on her olive tanned skin. She felt dizzy. Emma was suddenly standing infront of her. And then everything went black.

 SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

There was a lump in the brunettes throat after she explained this to Emma. But the blonde just smiled reassuringly that she was there for her. She's never going to let anyone hurt her Gina. They snuggled up, falling asleep for a bit more. »My Gina.« Emma murmured in her sleep which left a fuzzy feeling in Regina's tummy.


	8. This game ain't easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I haven't updated in more than 2 years I believe but I'm back now if you're still interested in this story:) enjoy!

Monday came along faster than Emma expected it to. She was feeling rather tired and the only thing giving her motivation to get up was ofcourse, Regina. The alarm clock buzzed at 6 am sharp. Slamming her hand on the annoying object, the blonde successfully silenced it. "Just five more minutes" she sighed. "Emma! Wake up, you absolutely cannot be late to your first period again!" Mary Margaret's gentle voice reminded her. She groaned and turned on her back "Alright, alright I'm up!" she shouted. She put her hair in a messy bun, put on a black tshirt and jeans, made herself look presentable enough to leave the house and hurried to school.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma's first lesson was ofcourse Regina's. She greeted Ruby by the lockers from where they walked together to the classroom and took her seat in the back. Good lord, please don't make Regina all distant, she prayed to herself but of course what else could she expect after all?  
The brunette stepped inside the classroom, her eyes scanning the room to find a certain young blonde staring at her somehow expectantly. 'Why on earth cant I focus on anything else but her' she thought to herself, making a mental note to stop gazing towards her student. During the lecture many glances were exchanged between the two, some shy and some.. well. not so shy... This little game they were playing left Emma so desperate that she felt like suffocating. "Sorry Miss, I need to get some fresh air I don't feel very well.." Emma suddenly exclaimed. Regina unable to function properly just nodded with a silent "of course".  
It would all be okay but Emma's abscence was getting a bit long. Nearly 25 minutes have passed when Regina finally had enough. "Alright class, that's it for today I have some things to take care of." she dismissed her students only to find herself running towards the school's yard.


	9. Fluffy nugget in need of saving

Emma completely forgot about time. Her new discovery was far more important. She found a kitty! A small gray creature meowing at her from beneath a car. She seemed lost and very frightened. Lucky for her, Emma was a cat lover at its finest. "Here kitty kitty!" Emma called. No luck. The little kitten wouldn't move an inch. After what seemed like a century the kitten finally moved towards the student. With little steps and distrustful eyes she slowly crawled out and surprisingly enough jumped right onto Emma's lap. "Oh you know your mommy dont you?" Emma squealed like a little kid getting candy. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina walked quickly towards the exit making her way to the yard. Suddenly she heard someone making strange noises, and the first person she thought of was her student and that she might be hurt. at the sight of Emma cuddling with the kitty she melted straight away. "Emma!" she called. "I though you were hurt and here I find you, the only thing wrong is how adorable you are." The blonde student grinned happily. "I just couldn't leave this fluffy nugget all alone..." Regina smiled. "I can see that but however you cannot just dissapear on me like that." Emma smirked. "Why? Do you care about me so much?" "I absolutely do Miss Swan, now c'mon lets go give this fluffy nugget as you call it a home."  
Emma couldn't believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be really appreciated. I am going to continue writing this story so I want to know what you think. x


End file.
